


Female Commando

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine fighting with Steve and Bucky during their Howling Commandos days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Commando

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Female Commando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981709) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You stood next to Steve and Bucky in the snow looking down at the rail way that would be leading them to the train that was most likely heading right there. You wouldn’t trade this for the world since you had become an agent and worked along side Peggy.

 

“Are you certain that you want to do this Y/N?” Steve looked at you with concerned eyes.

 

“Yeah I am certain Steve. Come on it’s the only way to stop Hydra.” You said with a smile. You were the only female that was part of the Howling Commandos and you were going after Hydra. Hell you had been kidnapped by them. So you wanted to help them get Hydra taken care of after all Steve had asked you to be part of the team. So you weren’t going to say no to him. You wanted to fight and that was what you were going to do.

 

Steve nodded his head. “Alright. Let’s get Zola and see what he knows.”

 

“Mind the gap.” One of the fellow commandos said who you had forgotten the name.

 

“Better get a move on bugs.”

 

You rolled your eyes at what Duggan said.

 

“Y/N… are you certain that you are ready to do this?”

 

You gave both of the boys a cheek smile. “Born ready boys.”

 

Steve shook his head. He should’ve known that you were going to be a fighter like Peggy. That was probably the reason why she had told him about you and how much you were into fighting. He could only hope that he could protect you on this one. This was probably the worst one that he could have brought you in on.

 

 


End file.
